Lumenn
"...What happened on Draenor some three decades ago changed her. Even if she acts fine, inside she is shattered like a broken sheet of glass. I don't think she ever really got over her the death of her family." '' ''- ''Lumenn's brother. General Lumenn, formerly an anchorite, is a vindicator, and one of the few Draenei that are known to have been assisting the the Cenarion heroes. She was one of the first, thus having had a significant role in the existence of the order. She has stood by Vandos' side since the early days, all the way up to her recent seeming disappearance. Appearance Standing at the height of 214 centimeters, Lumenn is easily spotted from amongst even a crowd. Her skin is silvery blue and generally smooth, save for a few faded scars and faint signs of aging. As a result of a close-call conflict, half of her left horn is missing entirely and there seems to have been no visible effots in getting it back. Her face houses slightly different traits than those of your typical draenei. Her eyes for instance, has narrower shape, a shared trait with her lips, which also are thinner than average. Her expression is notably often scowled. Lastly, her body. It is fit and rather muscled, but lacks any distinctive curves. It is most often covered by loose robes or a battle-armor, the latter of which she prefers to be ornamental in nature. History 'Early life' Lumenn is an Argus-born draenei, making her extremely old in any other mortal race's standards. She was born on the mountain range of Kaarinos, and due to the merciless climate of her specific birth-region, her original occupation was to be a mage, with the ability to control elements such as frost and fire. However, her training was cut short when Sargeras the world destroyer corrupted majority of the Eredar race. Lumenn and her family managed to survive and escape, but it is unknown what became of her teacher or the academy she studied in. Aboard the sacred Naaru vessel Genedar, Lumenn first learned of the holy Light, and due to need for healers she finally forsook the arcane magics, instead starting to study the ways of an anchorite. 'Draenor' After the crashlanding into the newly found Draenor, Lumenn settled into the predecessor of the town of Telaar. While her plans had it that she would later move more east with the rest of the Draenei, she decided to stay in the rural town after meeting her to-be lifemate. Time passed, and eventually she gave a birth to a child. Life seemed perfect to her, until several years later the old horde rose into power. As the Orcish horde stormed trough Draenor, Telaar was one of the first places to be decimated. Though Lumenn herself survived the attack, the rest of her family was either lost or deceased. Had it not been for the need for healers in the war efforts against the old horde, she would have committed suicide on the spot. 'Azeroth' Upon arrival into Azeroth, Lumenn began the training to become a vindicator. She attended multiple conflicts, namely, the fight for Bloodmyst isle and the Northrend campaign. Surviving both of these, she later on became more of a wanderer, seeking a proper purpose. She met a young druid called Vandos Leafwalker, and decided to assist him in his time of need. 'The Cenarion Heroes''' Intrigued by the Azerothian people and traditions, Lumenn stayed at Vandos' side, where ever his order "the Cenarion heroes" would take her. The travels took her all around Azeroth, from Stormwind to Ashenvale, from Northrend to Pandaria. She fought for the good of the organisation on multiple occasions, until she were gravely wounded during a skirmish against a group of Death knights. Comat osed, she were recovered and taken into Exodar for treatment. She didn't return until much later, when troubling rumors from the blasted lands had started going around. Like the rest of the order, she marched trough the red portal, and on past-Draenor she fought at Vandos' side in order to fend off a rebellion. However, she hasn't been seen since, the last known sighting of her being when she rode out of the garrison and towards west, as if her life depended on it.